


The Visit

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Takes place during the HP series but he isn't married, reader isn't gender specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the dark oak desk that faced the door. His head was buried in his hands, long blonde hair cascading down on either side of his face. At the sound of the study door clicking shut he straightened up, a mask of composure instantly descending over his features. Icy eyes searched yours as if trying to discern how much you had seen.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/You
Kudos: 32





	The Visit

The day had grown old and the sun was low in the sky when you arrived at Malfoy Manor. You had chosen to walk there, wanting to be out in the fresh air. With evening came chill and clouds, but though the scent of rain was in the air it felt refreshing and pleasant. The downside to this of course was that it had taken much longer than planned, and now that the afternoon had faded away it was time for you to be returning home from your visit -- not showing up for it. 

To save time you avoided the gate by cutting through the grounds. All the windows at the front of the house were dark, and the thought nagged you that you might not see anyone at all now. To your surprise the imposing front door opened while your fist was still raised to knock. The great entrance hall was only lit by the dim sunlight, imbuing everything with a strange unfriendly feeling. Your footsteps echoed loudly as you mounted the staircase that led to the second floor. 

Still there was no sign of any human presence. But someone had opened the doors, or allowed them to be opened. Heeding a tug of suspicion you turned down a long hallway to your right. You counted the doors until you reached one with a finely carved silver lock. The door was only set shut, and the flicker of firelight seeped out into the hall. A frown creased your brow; ordinarily this door was always closed and locked with more than just a key. You trod softly, stepping inside and closing the door behind you. A fire was indeed crackling in the hearth, and strange faint shapes seemed to writhe within the flames. 

Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the dark oak desk that faced the door. His head was buried in his hands, long blonde hair cascading down on either side of his face. At the sound of the study door clicking shut he straightened up, a mask of composure instantly descending over his features. Icy eyes searched yours as if trying to discern how much you had seen. 

“Lucius… Are you alright?” You asked hesitantly, knowing that the answer was ‘no’, but also knowing that his pride would never allow him to admit it. 

“Yes, thank you,” he rose to his feet. “I’m afraid that I became unexpectedly busy after you chose not to come this afternoon.” A polite, meaningless smile flitted across his lips. “Perhaps another time.”

Your eyes narrowed, “There’s something more than that.” He stiffened his back, opening his mouth to protest as you stepped forward, but you cut him off. “You don’t have to tell me anything. But I don’t like seeing you upset.” Your eyes searched his, and for a moment he let down his guard and allowed you to see just how tired he was. 

Lucius drew in a deep breath through his nose which turned into a small gasp as you drew him into a loose hug. 

“It’s okay,” you murmured.

He relaxed slowly, resting his hands hesitantly on your shoulders. 

“Let’s sit down.” You placed a hand on his arm and guided him over to a midnight blue velvet upholstered sofa, sitting down beside him. Once more the cool, condescending mask had descended over his features. “Lucius, you can trust me. We’ve known each other well and long enough,” you smiled.

“Yes,” he spoke curtly, but didn’t move away.

With a sigh you wrapped your arms around him once more, and this time he returned your embrace without hesitation. 

Lucius closed his eyes, allowing you to run your fingers through his hair. 

There were things you wanted to say -- he was involved in dark things now that pained you to think about -- but this wasn’t the time. Instead you whispered soothing words as he laid his head on your shoulder. 

The fire crackled in the hearth and time passed by unmarked and unheeded. 

Lucius’ breathing had slowed, and some of the tension had left his face. The dark circles beneath his eyes remained, a testament to his exhaustion. 

“Why don’t you sleep for a while. The world can wait an hour or two.” 

He paused, considering, for a moment before pulling away from you. “I’m afraid this business cannot wait.”

You hushed him with a glance. “It can and it will.” Reaching out you placed a hand lightly on his cheek. “Please?” 

Lucius clenched his jaw, but agreed. There was vulnerability in his eyes, the act had slipped away. Slowly he shifted so he was lying beside you on the couch, his head pillowed on your lap. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, feeling the smooth strands between your fingers, as he closed his eyes. An air of embarrassment still hung about him, but faded away as tiredness overcame him. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes. He obviously still felt awkward, but gradually relaxed as tiredness overcame him. 

In the short moment before sleep took him he took your hand in his. 

-

As he slept Lucius at last looked peaceful, all the tension gone from his face. You smiled down at him, and found yourself yawning. 

Rain began to lash the window, but the sound faded away; all you were aware of was the comfortable oblivion of sleep and the warm presence of Lucius.


End file.
